


Cargo Transfer

by HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda



Series: Among Us... [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Kissing, Other, Space Flight, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda/pseuds/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda
Summary: Some civilians made the mistake of believing that all of space looks the same. Those folks had clearly never been to the Central station. The view of Verdan-7 from the observation platform was the stuff of legend. Rocko would miss it while he was gone, but work was a necessary evil.
Series: Among Us... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940932
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Panda's Notes: As someone who doesn't usually like 'Town of Salem' type games, I have to admit: Among Us looks pretty fun. ^w^ And I somehow got ideas without playing the game, so... I hope you guys like this.

Some civilians made the mistake of believing that all of space looks the same. Those folks had clearly never been to the Central station. The view of Verdan-7 from the observation platform was the stuff of legend. Rocko would miss it while he was gone, but work was a necessary evil.

“Hey, cutie.”

Rocko jumped slightly, nearly missing the trash can with his coffee cup as a tall man walked up to him. He wore a flowing lab coat with a few wayward coffee stains, the buttons clearly fastened in a hurry.

The man grinned toothily, reaching to playfully flick the name tag on Rocko’s chest. “You thought you’d just sneak off back to your ship without giving me your communicator code, huh?”

Rocko blushed a bit, smiling shyly and giving a hint of a shrug. “Aw, c’mon, I told ya: I’ll catch all kinds of hell if I just give the code for my work com. It’s just a cargo transfer: couple sectors out. I’ll be back in a week, tops. What’s the matter, can’t ya wait for me?”

He started to turn when he felt a hand on his shoulder, shivering as the other man’s breath passed his ear. “Afraid I can’t, freight boy. A cup of coffee alone isn’t good enough…”

Rocko’s face lit up as he was pushed into the nearby locker stall, fumbling to scan his ID as hands wandered his torso.

“H-Hey, c’mon, t-that tickles--!” He squeaked, nearly falling while the stranger laughed against his neck.

\-------------

Tony had choked down the last of his soup cup before flailing with his helmet, trying to run down to the release platforms at the same time. He coughed as he finally reached the door, scanning the ID built into his suit glove. He jumped slightly when he saw the other suit leaning over his assigned cargo crates without a helmet.

“There you are, Rocko!” He exclaimed, jogging closer to pat his shoulder.

Rocko laughed casually and looked away. “Oh, heh, hey, boss. Thought you’d never show up.”

“Very funny. What’s the matter?” Tony leaned, attempting to see the other man’s face as he squirmed shyly. “Rocko, I… Seriously?” Tony glared, and he removed his own helmet to make sure Rocko could see it.

Rocko, smiling like a kid caught halfway in the cookie jar, looked more of a mess than Tony, his lips slightly bruised and lipstick marks on his face and neck.

“You couldn’t be bothered to get cleaned up?”

“I met a researcher this morning at the coffee shop. Just today, really! We were talking at the counter and—”

“You got all that from someone you just met today?! And right before we leave?!”

Rocko crossed his arms for a moment before turning back to the crate he’d been checking. “I refuse to feel guilty, Tony; his kiss was like heaven, okay?”

Tony ran his hand over his face, wincing at the slight scrape of his glove’s pads. “We’re traveling with a high-ranking crew, Rocko. Can we not look like Verdan hicks for one week?”

Rocko just laughed again, finishing the final checklist on the cart’s screen. “You’re still mad about that engineer, aren’t you?”

Tony groaned and rolled his eyes, lifting his helmet up over his head. “Just keep your helmet on when we meet them; I’ll do the talking, and you get cleaned up once the cart’s settled.”

“Yes, boss.” Rocko joked, slipping his own helmet on and running his suit’s programs to seal its seams.


	2. Chapter 2

**_[Captain ALEX SKYE, you are requested to report to Communications.]_ **

Skip looked up from the bridge computer, sighing as they swiveled their chair and hopped down. They clipped their pink, decorated communicator onto the belt crossing their chest, tapping the voice recognition button as they walked.

“Contact Communications Operator; Com name: Penny.”

**_[Contacting…]_ **

Penny’s voice came through immediately. “Captain? Sorry, are you too busy?”

Skip chuckled, picking their pace up to a jog. “I’m on my way. What’s so important you can’t patch it through to the bridge?”

“Special request, I’m afraid. All operating crew and guests need an ID scan for the forms sent in by that freight company we’re handling. Yours will be the last one, plus your signature to confirm.”

“You actually got the kids to sit for a scan before me?” Skip snickered, pressing the panel outside of the Communications room to open the door.

Penny glanced over her shoulder with a grin, tapping her own communicator to disconnect their transmission. She stood beside the External Hails Terminal, scrolling through pages of the transfer contract they had recently accepted; the Internal Communications Terminal, however, was manned by—

“Captain Skip!” Penny’s son sprang happily over the back of the large chair, his bright yellow jumpsuit matching his mother’s.

“Hey, Q!” Skip said playfully, patting the boy’s head. “Mom’s making you do her job again?”

“She taught me how to program the Intercom yesterday!”

“Really, now!” Skip moved to stand beside Penny at the terminal. “You’d better send word to the Alliance, Pen; tell them to prepare the certification tests.” They smirked down at her, scanning their ID for the first check and manually typing in their identifying codes for the signature.

“Alright, that’s clear.” Penny said, scooting into Skip’s space to send the form back out into cyberspace. “I’ll let you know when we hear back, but we should be authorized to pick them up by the time we reach Verdan-7’s station. You should check in with Mike when you get back to the bridge; we’ve been fielding messages from the Alliance station about how important this is supposed to be.”

“Understood, Penny.” Skip pat her shoulder, clipping their ID back onto their breast pocket as they started to leave. “Q, keep up the good work!”

“Yes, captain!” The boy shouted, giving a little salute and a wave.

Skip sighed, running their palms over their face. Transfers were always a bit of a hassle; their crew was only called in for pretty important crates and diplomats, so they processed paperwork like a floating dignitary’s office.

Their fingers hit their communicator again. “Contact Navigator: Com name: Mike.”

**_[Contacting…]_ **

Mike never seemed to pick up until the last ‘ring’, always sounding like he’d been dragged behind a freighter for three sectors. “Michaël. Sorry…”

“Another day, another dollar, Mikey. I’m gonna do a ship round while I’m up; want me to bring you anything when I get back to the bridge?”

“Mmph… Bring bagels…Cheese. I don’t know.” Skip smirked a bit as they heard Mike yawn away from his communicator.

“The ship’s on autopilot, Mike; you can go to bed. I can get us back just fine if need be.”

“After, um… After the pickup. There’s been some reports—” Mike yawned harder, his words starting to slur together. “Ice asked me to screen the new guys while he’s…”

Skip didn’t bother attempting to break the new silence, chuckling at the clatter that came through their communicator before they broke the transmission. The presumably unconscious navigator did manage to give them an idea of where to head next though, and they picked up a light jog until they reached the infirmary. They grinned to themselves, pressing the panel beside the doors.

“Captain Skip, ship round. All patients decent?” They called playfully as the doors opened.

The man lying on the only occupied pod bed rolled his eyes with a gravelly chuckle. “Ever the comedian, eh, Skipper?” He asked, voice muffled by the pod’s glass.

“Meh, I try. It’s a long trip no matter what, you know?” They reasoned with a shrug. “How’s he looking today, Tonic?”

The medic looked up at her nickname, copying some information off of the screen on the pod bed. “His blood tests are looking good, whatever it is, it’s filtering out; but I still haven’t identified what this compound is…” She explained. “Do you think we’ll have time to step off-ship when we get to Verdan’s station? I was hoping to cross-reference with some researchers.”

“’Fraid not. Apparently, we’re already behind on picking up this cargo team.” Skip huffed. “I’ll have Penny send a message back to the Alliance station. If he’s not on his feet by the time we get back in range, we’ll have him transported to a proper hospital to get…whatever that is, looked at.”

“Appreciated, captain…” Ice murmured, reaching up and knocking gently on the glass. “Let me up, Jen. I need to check on the girls.”

“Don’t go pushing yourself, big guy.” Tonic tucked her stylus into the red shirt under her overcoat before releasing the pod’s locks and shutting it down. “I’ll have you lining up for check-ups with the kids if you can’t keep still long enough to heal.” She teased.

“Yeah, yeah; don’t think some lousy bug is going to keep me down for long.” Ice growled, glaring up at Skip when they brought his communicator before he could attempt to get up. He was about to press the voice recognition key when the infirmary doors slid open.

A lanky kid in orange stood awkwardly as all three adults looked up at them. “Ah, hey… S-Sorry I’m late, Tonic. Dad wanted me to bring you two breakfast.” They explained, rubbing their fingers as they pulled a cart into the room. “Um, morning, Captain Skip.”

Skip tipped their head, arms crossed across their chest as they looked nosily over Ice’s shoulder. “Good to see you, Coda.” They smiled, ruffling the kid’s hair as they passed.

“Contact Security Terminals Supervisor: Com name: Wally.” He grumbled around a bite of the muffin sandwich, gently elbowing Skip’s waist when he realized the captain was hovering.

**_[Contacting…]_ **

The connection was instant, but the voice they got was definitely too young. “Wally, Uncle Isaac is calling!” She exclaimed excitedly, and footsteps were heard in the background.

“Kiki, how many times have I told you not to answer your sister’s communicator?” Ice groaned, cringing as his crewmates snickered. “You have your own for a reason.”

“Sorry, Isaac.” Wally’s voice came through the speaker, along with a bit of shuffling as she took her communicator. “Did you need one of us? How are you?”

“Gods, you’re just like Skipper over here. I’m telling you all: I’ll be fine. I called to check on you two. Have either of you eaten yet?”

“Oh! I can get food, Wally!”

“Kiki, wait—” A door opened, and small footsteps ran down the hall. “Just bring me some juice!”

“You should eat, Wallflower.” Isaac sighed with a fond shake of his head, clipping his communicator onto his chest as Tonic and Coda pulled him carefully to his feet. “How’s it looking though?”

“I can eat anytime, Isaac. And it’s quiet as usual, but I sent Xena and Poki on a maintenance round earlier. And I still have those reports to finish.”

“Yeah, about those. Hold onto one of those forms until after we make this cargo thing. Whoever we pick up has to be counted.” Isaac cringed as he sat heavily back on one of the plain beds. “Keep up the good work, alright?”

“Thanks, Isaac. Get well soon, okay?”

Ice sighed quietly as his communicator beeped. “There, call’s over. Ya’ll done hovering now?”

Skip chuckled, stretching slightly and resting their hands on their hips. “Yeah, I suppose so. And hey, if they’re alright; I won’t have to check on them myself.”

“Ah, they call you Skip for a reason then?” Tonic chimed in, earning a rough chuckle from Isaac as the captain snorted goodheartedly.

“I’ll see you all later. If not, you’ll hear me on the intercom.”

“Good day, Captain!” Tonic called casually before calling Coda over to the computer.

Skip smiled to themself as they finally arrived at the dining hall. The door opened automatically, unleashing the crackle of the stovetop and the scents of freshly cooked pancakes and bacon.

“G’morning, Captain!” A familiar scamper of footsteps and soft clicking of beads accompanied the girl carrying a stacked set of boxes away from the cook’s counter.

“Morning, Kiki.” Skip grinned, leaning down to straighten the boxes in her hands while adjusting the way she held them. “Be careful, alright? Don’t run with this.”

“Yes, Skip.” She said, cringing a bit as if they’d scolded her. She balanced the boxes easily as she went past, though her pace sounded like it was picking up when she was out of sight. Skip just shook their head; she hadn’t dropped a meal yet, but they couldn’t help worrying.

“Ey, Skippy!” The cook smirked over at Skip, voice raised over the sound of the sizzling griddle and boiling pots.

“Always a pleasure, Scythe.” Skip slid up onto a stool in front of the counter. “Think I could get Mike’s regular? He’s keeling over again.”

Scythe tsked dramatically, shaking his head as he slipped a halved bagel into the toaster on the counter. “You might have to suspend that guy from the bridge. You know he’s just going to keep pushing himself.”

“He’s like a rock, I’m afraid. Or, maybe an ivy or something. He just roots himself in that chair and acts like the world will end if he’s not there for 60 hours straight.”

Scythe picked up the pan he was focusing on, stirring its contents vigorously before setting it down. “Ah, you may have to employ more devious tactics then.” He snickered a bit darkly. “The end does occasionally justify the means.”

“I suppose I may.” Skip chuckled, leaning to accept the strips of bacon that were offered to them. “You seem awfully busy for breakfast…”

“Well, we’re having new guests, right? Might as well make sure the fridge is stocked for the trip.”

“Nothing more welcoming than cold leftovers?”

“Of course! The universal creature comfort is cold food; feels homely.”

“You’re lucky you’re such a good cook.”

“Work smarter, not harder, Skippy. The ship I was on for training wo—”

Both of them flinched as the lights suddenly cut off, and Scythe glared as the backup lights in the kitchenette clicked on.

“Would make sure no one was using the facilities before doing maintenance, Xena!”

“Oh, don’t cry about it, Scythe.” The ship’s engineer leaned out of the walk-in, pulling a carrot out of her mouth as she did and slipping her tools into her cyan pockets. “You’ve been griping about the freezer lights for days; we managed to find the parts for it in hold.” She stepped out, knocking gently on a vent in the wall and holding her communicator closer. “Lights up, Poki.”

“Got it.” A voice called gently, and the overhead lights turned back on, slowly dialing up to their full brightness. “I’m disconnecting remote access now, okay?”

“Please do.” Xena nodded, stepping away to input the final checks on the dining room’s diagnostic panel. The vent rattled quietly as it was pushed open, and a figure in a cyan jumpsuit and hood slinked out slowly. She gave a long stretch, shaking off and scrubbing her pawms over her face before turning off her communicator and hopping onto a stool quite a distance from Skip’s. Her round ears folded back as she spared the captain a short glance, her tail flicking.

“Xena, I’ll meet you back at the hold.” She said, accepting a small boxed meal Scythe passed her while he was setting the toasted bagel in another box. “I’ll tell Wally we’ve finished here.”

“Poki, don’t—” Xena began, missing the fleeing feline as she zipped back into the vent and scampered off. “Captain, I’m sorry she’s still acting like this. I can’t figure out what’s gotten into her.”

Skip just smiled, shrugging as they took the bagel and finished the strip of bacon they’d been eating. “Don’t worry about it. Kids are fickle. She’ll get used to me being back. I just hope I’m not affecting her work; you two are doing well as usual.”

“Now, now, boss, lay off.” She chuckled, turning off the diagnostic panel and taking an apple from the counter.

“Nah, Skippy, lay it on thick. Older folks love when you compliment their work.” Scythe snickered.

“I’ll be sure to compliment you more, Scythe, don’t worry.” Skip grinned as they slid off the stool, and they waved as Xena laughed at Scythe’s exaggerated shock.

Skip returned to the bridge, checking their communicator for the time. About 30 minutes; pretty standard for a round, but it was the return they’d been concerned about. They smirked as they set the boxed bagel down on the panel beside the snoring navigator.

“Can’t…” Mike murmured something in his sleep, his head cushioned on one arm while his communicator still sat on the floor. “can’t mess…”

Skip cringed as they watched him. Devious tactics, hm? Maybe Mike needed some mercy instead. Although, this seemed much more like a time when Skip’s foot needed to be put down.

“I’m going to have to uproot you, Mikey.” They hummed, slipping behind the chair and moving their hands slowly under his arms. Skip smirked slightly, digging their fingers into Mike’s sides.

Mike flinched, tired giggles falling out of his mouth as his other arm came up to slip under his head. “Quit it…” He slurred, his knees attempting to pull up.

“Come on, Mike…” Skip purred, squeezing Mike’s hips and smiling as he squeaked and writhed in his chair. “You’re going to give yourself cramps like this.”

“No, come on…” Mike pushed himself up, leaning back into the chair and tipping his head back. “Skip, I’m up.” He said softly, shifting slightly as Skip’s hands pulled away.

“Mike, I’m starting to worry about you.” Skip leaned on the arm of Mike’s chair, and the man looked up at them groggily. “Seems like every time we get a job call, you start acting like you—"

Mike snored softly, and Skip glared as they realized the navigator’s eyes had closed again.

“Fine, no mercy then.” Skip cracked their knuckles before slipping their fingers into the collar of Mike’s black uniform. They found a rhythm of quick scratches on the side of his neck while their free hand moved to scribble under his arm. Mike arched his back, giggles breaking into actual laughter within seconds.

“Wait, not there!” He yelped, his own hands coming up to grab at Skip’s. “C-Ah! Captain!”

“Yes, Mikey~? Are you awake this time?”

“I’m awake! I’m awake; I promise!”

“You sure? You were still sleeping last time you said that. You actually slept through me tickling you, Mike. Did you even hear what I said?”

His brown eyes shone like polished copper, and Skip bit their lip to stop themself as their fingers slowed.

“You… You said you were worried…?” Mike asked softly, blushing a bit.

“Yes, that’s right! I’m worried about you.” Their hands moved up, squeezing Mike’s face. “Most of us are worried about you.”

Mike breathed deeply through his nose, and Skip had to pretend like they couldn’t tell it was a yawn. “Alex…” He said slowly, gently pulling Skip’s hands off of his cheeks and squeezing them gently. “I’m fine. Everything’s planned out. We’ll reach Verdan-7’s station by nine. Ship-time nine, I mean: when the kids usually go to bed. I’ll do the screening thing Ice gave me, and then I’ll go to bed while you’re taking in the cargo.”

“Or.” Skip said shortly, pulling one hand back to check their communicator. “Considering it’s just after nine in the morning right now, you could use those twelve hours to go to bed now! Instead of keeling over your station again, at least.”

“It’s just one more day, I prom—”

Skip pulled their hands back suddenly, spinning Mike’s chair around and taking a firm sort of stance. “Navigator Michaël Rabin, this is a direct order from your assigned captain. Failure to comply can and will result in disciplinary action.”

Mike just eyed him, already looking tired again and chuckling groggily. “Skip, pulling rank doesn’t change how I feel about—Ack! Hey!” Skip had dragged him roughly off of the chair, pulling him into a fireman’s carry before tapping their communicator.

“Captain Skip requesting access to ship-wide intercom.”

**_[Granted]_ **

**_“Medics, Coda and Tonic, I’m bringing Mike to the infirmary; prepare a pod bed, please. Consider this an intervention.”_ **

“Skip, put me down.” Mike growled, though it had no bite to it since he was trying not to be picked up bey the microphone and he couldn’t seem to muster the strength to move.

 ** _“Do not hesitate to lock him inside if he acts up.”_** Skip continued, shaking their head. **_“As for the rest of you, consider this your formal morning call. Despite obviously overworking himself, out dear navigator has confirmed that we’ll be reaching Verdan-7’s station tonight.”_**

As if on cue, the External Hails terminal lit up with a received message: the photos and IDs of the cargo holders they’d be picking up. Penny smiled as she picked up her tablet and made her way into the hall.

**_“At minimum, we’ll be transporting two new faces along with the cargo, so I’m going to need everyone on their best behavior. That goes double for you, Scythe; the kids need a good example.”_ **

Xena laughed brightly from her seat in the dining hall as Scythe chuckled and huffed behind the stove.

Wally couldn’t help snickering a bit as she watched Skip carrying Mike on the cameras.

**_“All of you, keep up the good work. It’s a pleasure living and working with every one of you.”_ **

There was a casual little cheer as everyone returned to their work, but a pair of eyes stared at the captain from their hiding place, the vents rattling as their owner fled.


End file.
